pengyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Aunty Dote
Aunty Dote is a character I've been thinking of for a long time now. Not necessarily good or evil, but I guess you can write her as either. Basically, I picture her like Umbridge, a Bitch In Sheeps Clothing and to an extent a Hate Sink. She's still supposed to be very awesome though. Maybe she's Shirley's Pharmacist professor. Appearance Aunty Dote is a woman in her late 40s/50s. She carries herself with a refined poise and is very eloquent in her speech. She wears many layers of bright clothing, as if to warn others of her poisonous personality. She sometimes wears a belt that's lined with various tiny bottles, all filled with some sort of poison with no doubt. She is probably also the kind of person to carry multiple concealed weapons such as needles and daggers. Personality Beneath a bubbly and sweet exterior lies one of the vilest personalities ever. She seems like a wonderful lady at first, but given enough time and people can sense an overwhelming malevolent intent. She feels she can afford to be somewhat more open with her intentions because she is very good at what she does. Aunty Dote can also be very strict, often citing her experience as the main reason why she's right and you're wrong. However, she is very protective to the people she cares about, who people affectionately call her "Aunty". History Raised in a family household of apothecaries, Aunty Dote as long had experience with potions and medicine. For a good portion of her life, she has worked as a mercenary, bodyguard, and even assassin because of her immense knowledge of poisons and suprisingly strong fighting skills. She is now a tenured professor, teaching pharmaceuticals at a university. Abilities As a master of poison, Aunty Dote has developed an immunity to virtually all kinds of poisons. She also has the knowledge to make antidotes, which she carries on her person at all times too. Her own blood is fairly poisonous, but the effects of her poisonous blood becomes amplified on someone who already is poisoned. She has a superhuman healing factor, where she can heal quickly from wounds. Poison Touch Aunty Dote is able to generate poison from her body. This can be in the form of poisoning weapons and objects by simply touching them, to generating a miasma around her. These poisons can have different effects at will; she can choose between nausea, paralysis, pain, and hallucination. Aunty is very skilled with using small weapons such as needles, syringes, and daggers which she combines with her Poison Touch. Her most deadly poison is an undetectable one that causes necrosis from the inside. Even Aunty Dote isn't able to develop an antidote for this poison because it works so fast. However the necrosis poison has no effect on inorganic things, and the necrosis poison can only be activated if someone accepts it from her. Lovin' Leeches Aunty Dote has a minor ability where she can conjure leeches made from her aura. These leeches are attached to people to draw poisons away from the body. Ouroboros Aunty Dote's ultimate healing ability, Ouroboros. She summons a large, winged cobra about 12 feet in length. It unfurls its hood and wings, bites its tail, and circles around the wounded. Its venom has incredible healing powers that can repair almost any injury or heal any kind of sickness, and is even able to revive the recently dead. The more complex the injury to heal, the longer it takes for the serpent to finish. Reviving the recently dead can take a full 24 hours. When using this ability, Aunty Dote cannot use any other of her abilities. The Ouroboros cannot move from the spot where it is summoned, and Aunty Dote is unable to move 20 feet away from the serpent. This ability leaves Aunty Dote completely drained, especially when healing more complex illnesses/injuries, which leaves her more vulnerable. Trivia Her name is also a pun. Category:Characters